


Lightning

by justhuman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-10
Updated: 2002-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's afraid of the storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

*Flash* tense, close your eyes, fight it, one, two, !CRACK! Shudder in fear, tremble for no good reason. It's just lightning.

Hushed voice, gentle whispering, "Hey, are you all right? Are you awake, did you have a nightmare?" Long finger caress the naked back and then slide around to hold the rigid arm pulled tightly across the chest that would not, could not release its last breath. *flash*Flash*flash*flash*

Warm body spooned front to your back, try to relax, try to hide it. Squeeze the eyes shut, grit teeth together, !ROAR!CRACK! rumble,rumble. Shake in mind numbing fear.

Warm and loving lips on the back of the neck, insistent hand rubbing locked muscles, trying to pull the tension out, "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" Silence. Can't hold the breath, need to breathe, let it out in one big rush. Body quaking, panting for oxygen, oh, there is not enough air.

Finally words, need to say the words, "I'm OK, don't worry… it's just…it's the noise it startled, it woke me. I'm fine, you can let go." Lie, deceit, not the way to treat your lover but better the false impression than the truth. *Flash*Flash*

"Bullshit, you're terrified. Your whole body is shivering and it's not cold in here." !Roar!rumble! Grab his hand and hold on for dear, fucking life. "Are your afraid of the lightning?" No shit Sherlock. No use now playing at being the man of steel when you're becoming the fucking basket case of nerves.

"God damn-it, tell me you won't tell Cordelia or Angel, please just…" Just, just what? What could he do? There was nothing that ever really worked. Pulling you onto your back, but too scared to move. He won't give up, and finally just cave-in and roll. *flash*flash* *FLASH*

"Shhh, it's OK, I'm here and I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm not going to let anything happen." Whispered so softly in the ear, like your mother or your sister. Covers your body with his. Stroking shoulders and arms, his weight uncomfortably bearing down on the arms still trapped against your chest. !bang!Rumble!CRACK! Turn the head; try to bury the face in the pillow so you don't scream out loud.

"It's okay, you're safe; I'm protecting you." Maybe it's the pain in the arms, but you uncurl a little and let him pull them away from your body and up around your head. Finger to finger, arm to arm, chest to chest, legs twisted around legs, whispers in the ear and lips upon the neck. Better now somehow, but still not anywhere near good. *Flash*flash* Quiet, silence, just the sound of breathing, but it's coming. !Rumblerumble!

Whole body shivers and every muscle tightens, just not as much this time. He doesn't let you go; Wesley doesn't let go. Then he's talking in that comforting voice in your ear, "Has it always been this way for you?" There is a fleeting thought about accusation, but Wesley's not like that when he whispers to you in the dark.

"Always. We only get thunder and lightning a few times of year. Except for mom and Allona, it wasn't, wasn't so hard to hide. Hard to get the homeboys to follow you when you crawl under a rock every time there's a light in the sky." *FlashflashFlashflashflash*

"You don't have to hide it from me. I'll take care of you." Something so soothing in the way he kisses my cheek. He suddenly sits up straddling my hips, I grab for his arms. !Crackrumb Crackroarrummmble! "Shh, Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm not going anywhere, promise. But turn over, let me rub your back."

"Promise not to stop touching me. Don't leave me here all alone," voice is quavering.

"No loss of physical contact, I promise." Not so sure then he lays his hand lightly on my chest. With the other he tries to roll me over. I help him. Doesn't stop touching me. That's good. He squeezes my hips between his thighs and bony knees and reaches for the drawer of the bedside table. *FlashFlash* I hope he doesn't think he'll have a need for condoms tonight. !CrashCRACK!

"Just give me second, I want some massage oil." He settles back, sitting on my ass. I feel something wet trace a thin line down my spine. Then his hands, those long beautiful fingers, start rubbing in the oil. It's all quiet for a while except for the thunder. There's strength in those hands that the average person would never imagine. Wes can shoot. Dart, crossbow, gun, it doesn't matter, he's a master at them all. His hands are rock steady and know just how much spin to give a dart and how much pressure to apply to a trigger. My body is no different; it becomes a delicate instrument in his hands. I wish the tension and fear would just melt away; it's not like he's doing anything close to wrong.

Fingers gently stroking up and down my back, "Gunn, there are power centers located up and down the spine. Yours are all locked up. I'm going to try and open them up. I think it will help. It might feel…a little tingly. Is that alright?" I don't think anything will help, but I trust Wes; how could I not? I tell him, yes.

Fingers on his left hand keep stroking me; keeping his promise not to loose contact. I can feel his right hovering over the base of my spine but not touching. Then he pushes the heel of his hand in. Feels good. *flashflashflash* Cringing, waiting for the sound. !rumble rumble rumble! Hot, electric radiating out from his hand into my back spreading everywhere. Gasp, breathe hard, "What was that?"

Both sets of finger moving up and down together. "How did it feel? Your lower back feels looser to me. It was a little natural magical energy. The lightning, it, well it effects people who do magic." Was that guilt in his voice? But he was right; it was like a wave of muscle relaxants went out from his hand. I was still pretty stiff from the waist up, but I could feel my legs again.

"Surprised me, but it was good. Yeah, it was good."

"That one was known as the root. It connects the body with the world around it." Heel of his hand resting lightly in the hollow *Flash*Flash  
*flash* Waiting for it, trying not to tense, failing !Crack Crack roar rumble! Shooting heat, radiating through back, legs, and oh god, groin.

"What? What was that one?"

"That one's connected to the more visceral responses, dancing, passion, sex."

"Uh, huh," listen to my voice, not the air of certainty I was trying to project.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He was worried. Probably thought he hurt me.

"No, it's good. I just, well, I forgot I had a dick for a while. Any particular reason you decided to work on that one?"

"It works best when you do all of them in order, so the whole channel is opened up." His knuckles slide up my backbone from ass to neck. Sweet.

"Okay. How do you seem to know…" hand in the middle of my back. *FLASHflashflashflash* Tense again, but not all fear, a little anticipation. !CRACKroarCRACKcracklerumble! Burning, ache, thin fingers of heat go out, not like the last two.

"Hmmh, that one is connected with your will. Which of course is no doubt focused on surviving and locking you up in the process." Massaging, hard, good around that spot. Gentle, coaxing, lays down on my back, presses his mouth to my shoulder and neck. "I know it's hard, but do you think you could try not to tense up, try to relax next time?"

"Easier said, but I'll try. Why do you know about the lightning before it happens?"

"Humans are naturally tuned to the earth. People who use magic just notice it more. Wiccans, pagans, harness that earth energy and it can be powerful, but it's not always reliable. That's why powerful witches and wizards turn to the black arts. The talent runs in my whole family. I can feel the lightning. Sometimes I know about earthquakes but usually only about 30 seconds before they start. He punctuates all those thoughts with kisses on my neck and shoulders. Now take a deep breath and as you let it out, relax." *flashflash*

I took a breath and think how wonderful my life is with him, only tense a little. Well, only about half my body anyway. !rumble rumble! Heat in the middle of my back. Relax try and relax, leave it all to Wesley, he's got me. Burst. Something opened, exploded ripples and waves of relief spreading from his hand hugging my ribs, tingling my head, shooting down to my calves. "Fuck, Wes, that is so good. You, you are so good."

He plants a kiss on that spot, his open hands rubbing my shoulders. My shoulders and neck were still tight, but damn I can even feel my toes now. I had felt his weight on me, but now I could feel his skin. Hand, low between the shoulder blades. *FLASHflashflashflash* I don't even think I breathed. !RoarCRACK! Rumble,rumble! Nuclear furnace time, hot rolling across my body, which is grinding into the mattress. Grab the pillow, pant for breath, another wet kiss on my back.

"That was the heart." I believe with all my soul that he loves me. We don't say things like that to each other. It's just not our way, but warm wet kisses and low husky voice say a lot that isn't said.

"Yeah," panting, "Yeah, it's hot in here, and you know what, it feels real good whatever it is your doing to me. Don't stop." He's chuckling. "No laughing at the scared guy you sleep naked with. Keep talking to me. You were taught all the black stuff, how do you know about the lightning?"

Hands kneading my shoulders and neck, "They take you to the local witch, a wise woman when you're a baby."

"If you're all wizards, why go find a witch?"

"Oh, that's the ironic part. They still have this nineteenth century imperialistic attitude about magic. Theirs is better and a hedge witch is something just above useless. But, they don't want to introduce a baby to the dark arts, so they find someone who works with the earth energies to be the judge to see if you're worthy."

"So she found you worthy?"

"I never knew exactly what she told them, but my father was shoving spell books in my hand at least a year earlier than all my cousins. She wouldn't tell me either when I became older. Mrs. Oliver, she taught me all about the lightning and natural healing - behind my father's back. She also taught me to stay as far away from the black arts as I could because they'll corrupt you."

"Is that why you don't do the spell stuff much?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks to Mrs. Oliver for saving your ass from unspeakable evil and let's not forget the things you're doing to me now." Hand flat where the neck meets the shoulders with his other hand gently stoking my throat. *Flash* Not tense, not relaxed, just trying to figure out, RUMBLE! I don't know what the noise I made was, but it started somewhere below my feet.

"Wesley, what was that?"

"Throat. It has quite a bit to do with your voice. The things you say or more importantly, the things you don't." He used the heels of both hands and rubbed along either side of my spine, from tail to shoulders. I can move my neck, hey I can move my neck. Ouch! Why'd he slap my ass!

"Roll over."

"Pushy bastard…" all hurt in my voice as I rush to do his bidding. I am too damn easy.

"…who is making you feel good, I believe I heard you say." Oh, all different now. I was half-hard when I rolled over; he was waaay ahead of me. His cock rubs against mine as he leans forward to kiss me, except he doesn't. He starts massaging my face instead. Those fingers working some magic, but not enough. *FlashFLASH*

Of course there was always the unexpected terror. !CRACKRoar! I think I started screaming, but he's swallowing it. Lips pushing hard, tongue raping my mouth and that lightning power, ripping through my body to my cock. My hips try to buck up and match the grind of his. His eyes are so fucking blue when the lightning flashes. Now he's panting.

"I'm sorry… didn't mean to take advantage. Two more spots here and here." His thumb brushes between my eyes and the magic fingers stroke the top of my head. I have no idea what my face looks like, but I really hope it says, 'Are you fucking nuts?'

"Wes, not a red letter day, having a rough night. Please don't make me beg. By the way, when did *you* get so much self-control?" Move my hips and give him a good rub so he knows what I'm talking about.

"Ah, partly the lightning, mostly the company. Couple of minutes more." Thumb on the forehead, between the eyes. *Flash*

"Wes…" !rumble! God, did I have a headache? I must have because now my head is the exact opposite of a headache, whatever that is. Oh lips. Mouth burning, flesh burning, touching everywhere, not enough. Not enough. He pulls back. Why is he teasing me like this? Finger, burning a trail over the chest, down the stomach, around the navel. Oh, deep gasping breath, up one side of my cock down the other. My hips are thrusting up at the barest touch, but his other hand is holding them down. Whole hand massaging my balls. Whole body tight and shaking. Spread my legs a little further, tip my hips up. Finger, ah, finger again, burning a path around, teasing, slipping inside. Good, so good, not enough.

Barely hear him speak, his come-fuck-me voice, "May I?" Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes. Say it out loud, did I? Must have, yes, yes. In the drawer, finding what he needs. Record time, condom, lube. Meanwhile, I've grabbed his pillow and put it under my hips. No, I'm not begging much as I push my legs apart until it hurts just a little. He's there, head sliding in. Tease, not enough. *FlashFlash* Yes, yes, eyes, so blue. !Crackrumble! Full. Oh fucking good, fistfuls of sheets, back arching.

Slowly sliding and he's almost out. NO. Sweet spot, again, yes again, harder, harder. Moaning, there's moaning. Mine? His? Fucking me with his eyes, fucking me with his whole body. Oh hand, love those fingers, slick. Wrapped around my throbbing cock. Slamming in again, thumbnail in the slit, across the head. Jerking me harder and harder, teasing the head, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Bucking like a wild horse. *FLASHFlash Flash* Faster, harder, harder. !CRACKRoarrumble! Muscles tight, can't breath, blinded,all light. "WES!" Warm and wet, my chest his chest. White lava spurts from me.

He goes and goes. Sweet pleasure, every thrust. In the street light and lightning, see it in his face, beautiful eyes. My legs wrap around him. He falls forward and licks my come from my chest; he's still hard and filling me. Salty kisses, only stops to breathe. Gets his balance again. Finds a wild rhythm. Hand on the top my head. He's hitting the prostate every time, hard to think so hard. *FlashFlash* Suck his lower lip, bite gently. Grab his nipple, twist. Moan, make him moan. !RumbleCrack! Lightining up my spine; pleasure rocketing though me like a second orgasm. He comes and comes and comes. We both try to breathe, no air. Bear hug around his chest, soft kisses in the lightning.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was in those first five stories - I think my favorite of the early ones.
> 
> Written for Improv #41 steel - false - letter - shiver. According to people who track this, LA has less than 5 lightning storms a year.


End file.
